En Casa
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: Kamijo se encuentra solo en su casa, bebiendo y escuchando música. Luego de botella y media de vino y de recuerdos eróticos empieza a jugar mientras escucha su voz.


_Extrañaba estar en casa. Descansar. Leer un buen libro mientras disfruto una copa de vino. Lo extrañaba. Sentir que soy dueño de todo: de la tranquilidad, del bullicio, de la soledad y la compañía, de todo. Si, lo extrañaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba un día libre._

Su cuerpo descansaba en un mullido sillón de la sala de su hogar. Una bata blanca como la nieve separaba a su cuerpo desnudo del vestido de aquel asiento. Le gustaba estar así: desnudo, y poder sentir que el viento acariciaba cada rincón de su ser. Creía que al estar tal como nació podía estar en sintonía con el mundo, la naturaleza, la vida. Sentía que descansaba del ajetreo de su día a día al deshacerse de todas aquellas capas de tela que a diario llevaba. Le gustaba estar desnudo. Se sentía él. Libre. En todo.

- Probablemente llame a mi princesa en la noche y podamos salir a disfrutar una maravillosa velada… que termine en casa por supuesto. Ahora tenemos agendas diferentes y es extremadamente difícil que concordemos. Oh, pero cuando colaboró conmigo para Heart si nos veíamos seguido. Me encantaba cada vez que nos escapábamos entre grabaciones para poder apagar el incendio que comenzaban nuestras miradas. Me excitaba cada vez que lo veía tocar y él se dejaba llevar por la música a ese mundo privado donde todo es emocionante, exquisito, sublime y maravilloso. Su cabello danzaba con cada movimiento que hacía, intentaba mantener su cuerpo bajo control pero yo sabía que quería saltar y girar mientras grababa. Es que él adora tocar su guitarra. ¡Adora la música! Y yo adoro eso de él.

La botella de vino estaba a medio terminar y de fondo sonaba Paul Mauriat. Tarareaba las piezas y seguía el ritmo moviendo su pie. Estaba totalmente abstraído en el ecléctico mundo de la música cuando la pieza terminó y él regresó de repente a la realidad. Se levantó con elegante parsimonia del asiento y dirigió sus pasos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba reposando su teléfono celular. Presionó el marcado rápido y escuchó atentamente cómo repicaba la línea.

Su plan era sencillo: llamaba a la princesa, le proponía una salida ese día, la princesa aceptaba y pasaban lo que quedaba de día juntos, pasaban la noche en su casa, específicamente en la cama y ambos ganaban energía para sus respectivos proyectos. Sencillo.

Nunca se imaginó que la princesa se negaría rotundamente. ¡Estaba lleno de indignación! ¿Cómo era posible que lo rechazara?, ¿acaso no quería verlo? ¡Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se vieron! El vino se le subía a la cabeza con rapidez. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente debido a la molestia. Su día libre perfecto estaba arruinado ¡porque la princesa no pudo sacar un poco de tiempo para él! Y para colmo de males… estaba lloviendo.

Ya había pensado en aunque sea salir a un restaurant cuando comienza a llover. Es que hasta el clima se empeñaba en destruirle sus planes.

Se desplomó en el sillón nuevamente y tomó la botella de vino entre sus manos y comenzó a beber de ella directamente. Al final lo acompañaban los mismos de siempre: el vino y la música.

La lluvia era un buen acompañante en ciertos momentos pero no ahora. Quería escuchar solo música, no a las gotas de lluvia lavando los problemas de la gente.

Se colocó sus audífonos y colocó su más reciente álbum: Heart. Tomó un nuevo trago de vino. Tuiteó. Puso al máximo el volumen de su reproductor.

La botella iba y venía de sus labios. Cuando se acabó fue a buscar otra y continuó tomando mientras escuchaba su propia voz.

De repente comenzó a sonar Katate ni Yume wo Motsu Shoujo. El familiar sonido de esa particular guitarra.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de ese sonido. Recordó el día que grabaron esa canción: HIZAKI tenía los ojos cerrados al momento de grabar. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la canción, estaba en sintonía con lo que tocaba, como siempre. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de KAMIJO que lo desnudaba con premura. El rubio notó que el cuerpo del guitarrista se movió ínfimamente y no precisamente por la fuerza de la música sino como un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos para seguir concentrado en la música pero el cantante no se lo pondría fácil, igualmente a la princesa le fue difícil dejar de sentir la fuerza de la mirada del rubio que continuaba sobre él, sobre sus movimientos, sobre su lengua que humedecía sus labios, sobre sus labios que tarareaban la canción, sobre sus largos y delgados dedos que recorrían con increíble rapidez las cuerdas de su guitarra. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que lo estaban observando tal como un cazador observa a su presa.

Apenas terminó la grabación y ambos se encaminaron hasta la casa del cantautor y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Tan solo recordar eso y KAMIJO se encontraba excitado. ¡Se había excitado escuchando su propia canción! Aunque no era tan solo por su magnífica voz sino por la guitarra que escuchaba.

La canción seguía sonando. KAMIJO bebió un largo trago de vino y dejó la botella a su lado. Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el sencillo nudo que mantenía unida a la bata que usaba en ese momento y lo desató. Su mano derecha recorrió su pene de arriba hacia abajo. El solo de guitarra sonaba en pleno. Sin mayores preámbulos el cantante comenzó a masturbarse. Sincronizó sus movimientos de cadera con los de su mano mientras se estimulaba cada vez más rápido, jadeaba, su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba caliente, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, se imaginó penetrando a su princesa, palmeándole las nalgas, haciéndolo sudar. Cerró un poco su puño. Era él. Era el pelilargo que estaba sentado encima de él. Tenían sexo mientras escuchaban la canción en la que habían trabajado ambos. La canción llegaba a su fin y él también. Se imaginó a su hermoso guitarrista contrayendo su esfínter al llegar el clímax. Recordó la lujuriosa sensación que le produce el ser atrapado por el ano del guitarrista y no pudo aguantar más. Alcanzó un ruidoso orgasmo y su semen recorrió su semi rígido pene. Continuó subiendo y bajando unos segundos más y sonó el último acorde de la canción. El rubio abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que su pelilargo no estaba allí.

Suspiró.

Tomó su celular, escribió un mensaje corto y se lo envió a HIZAKI. Terminó de tomarse la segunda botella de vino y decidió tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto, HIZAKI recibía un ni tan extraño mensaje:

_No estuviste para disfrutarlo. Yo si lo disfruté y mucho._

El mensaje tenía una foto adjunta: el pene de KAMIJO cubierto de semen.


End file.
